forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonshae Isles
| religions = Chauntea (in an aspect as the Earthmother) among the Ffolk, Tempus among the Northlanders. | imports = Coal, horses, minor magic items, ore, parchment, silk | exports = Armor, timber, weapons | alignment = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} The Moonshae Isles are a group of islands that form a roughly circular archipelago with the Sea of Moonshae in the centre. They lie roughly 400 miles (644km) West of the region of Amn and to the southwest of the Sword Coast. As of 1371 DR the majority of the Moonshae Isles are ruled by the High Queen Alicia Kendrick, who rules from the capital city of Caer Callidyrr on Alaron. Islands The islands that make up the Moonshae Isles are as follows: * Alaron * Flamsterd * Gwynneth * Korinn Archipelago * Mintarn * Moray * Norland * Oman's Isle * Snowdown Societies The Moonshae Isles are populated mainly by the Ffolk and the Northlanders, two human societies, but there are a small number of Llewyrr elves living in isolation on the islands of Alaron and Gwynneth. Dwarves and halflings also populate the Moonshaes although their numbers are far smaller than the human occupants. History Northlanders-Ffolk conflict The Northmen are a violent, war-like society with little interest for or tolerance of the Ffolk's monarchical ways. This creates a continuous tension between the two human peoples, with Northmen raids on Ffolk farmsteads a common occurrence. A large majority of the Ffolk worship druidic goddess the Earthmother, an aspect of the benign goddess of agriculture, Chauntea. The Northmen worship warlike deities like Tempus (god of war). The conflict escalated into what has been termed the Darkwalker Wars, which lasted a number of years. In the start of the conflict, the Northmen and the Ffolk fought a series of battles mainly around Caer Corwell (Gwynneth). The true force behind the invasion of the Northmen was the creature known as Kazgaroth The Beast, a minion of Bhaal (god of murder). Trough Kazgaroth´s powers, Bhaal had taken the shape of the Northmen chieftain Grunnarch the Red (Iron Keep, Oman´s Isle). Through him, Kazgaroth initiated the invasion of Gwynneth and Caer Corwell. However, in recent years, the conflict between the Northlanders and the Ffolk has waned due to the hard work of the High King Tristan Kendrick and later through his daughter, High Queen Alicia Kendrick. Through their queen's work for peaceful solutions to arguments between the Northlanders and the Ffolk, the Moonshaes have enjoyed several decades of relative peace. Eladrin domination of Gwynneth In the Year of Risen Elfkin, the Fey city of Karador rose from the waters of the Myrloch on the Island of Gwynneth. The leShay High Lady Ordalf proclaimed herself queen of the Island, giving it the name of Sarifal. The human kingdom of Corwell, and its capital Caer Corwell have fallen into ruins. Gallery Moonshaes_250.gif|Map of Faerûn highlighting the Moonshae Isles Moonshea location.jpg|Moonshea Islands location in reference to the coast Southern Moonshea Islands.jpg|Southern Half of Moonshea Islands References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * 4th Edition D&D * * de:Mondschein-Inseln Category:Islands Category:Locations in the Sea of Swords Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril